The Dress
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Ruth M. King. Une robe, une soirée...
1. Chapter 1 : The Dress

"The Dress"

by Ruth M King

**Auteur**** : Ruth M. King **

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Romance/Drame

Pairing : Sam/Jack

Résumé : une robe, une soirée…

Rating : essentiellement PG

Spoilers : aucun

DISCLAIMERS: Stargate SG1 is the property of MGM, Showtime, Double Secret and Gekko etc. I'm just playing for a while !

Note du traducteur : début d'une trilogie constituée de 'The dress', 'Mockingbird song' et 'New dawn'. Ne vous laissez pas rebuter par l'intitulé 'drame' : la trilogie se termine bien ! lol.

Bon, en ce moment je suis en pleine période Ruth ... donc attendez-vous à pleins d'autres traductions de ses fics : « Save the last dance », « Alternate days », « What more in the name of love », « Where do we go from here ? », « Waiting »... bon, j'arrête là la liste, lol

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Je n'ai pas eu de réponse de Ruth à mes emails. Je publie donc cette traduction sans son autorisation. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop...

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

« Mon Dieu ! Je suis contente d'avoir sauté le dessert, » murmura Samantha Carter alors qu'elle se forçait à rentrer dans la petite robe noire. C'était la faute de Janet. Les deux femmes étaient allées faire les magasins ensemble et c'était la doctoresse qui avait persuadé Sam de choisir quelque chose d'un peu plus osée que ses tenues habituelles.

Sam se glissa dans une paire de chaussures noires à talons et se regarda dans le miroir pour admirer le résultat. Elle devait reconnaître que la robe n'était pas trop mal… même si la jupe était un peu courte. Au moins, c'était une robe, pas un treillis. Parfois, elle se demandait si le personnel du SGC s'était aperçu qu'elle était une femme. Elle se sourit à elle-même. Cette tenue devrait tourner quelques têtes quand elle sortirait de la base.

Plaçant un pied sur le banc, elle souleva le bord de la jupe et fit un dernier ajustement à son bas… lorsque la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit. Sam tourna vivement la tête le Colonel O'Neill se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, sa mâchoire inférieure allant s'écraser au sol. Elle se releva précipitamment et remit la robe en place. Tentant de paraître nonchalant, O'Neill croisa les bras et s'appuya sur un des casiers. Sam se sentit rougir lorsque son regard caressa lentement son corps de bas en haut et de haut en bas, s'attardant sur ses longues jambes. Elle prit conscience qu'une bonne partie était exposée et le colonel était visiblement du genre à aimer cela.

« Vous allez dans un endroit spécial, Major ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je sors, » répliqua Sam. Elle était froissée par le fait qu'il l'ait surprise dans une situation gênante.

« Oh… vous sortez ? »

« J'ai un rendez-vous. Ca arrive. »

« Quelqu'un que je connais peut-être ? »

« Peu probable. »

En fait, Sam, elle-même, ne le connaissait pas. Janet avait arrangé le coup et avait refusé d'accepter non comme réponse. Sam n'avait pas vraiment été très enthousiaste. Après tout, elle avait une assez bonne idée de qui était son homme parfait, et tout homme que Janet dénicherait ne soutiendrait probablement pas la comparaison.

« Donc, c'est un rendez-vous arrangé, » remarqua-t-il.

Comment diable savait-il ? En fait, que faisait-il à faire irruption ainsi sans frapper ? Sam referma son casier en le claquant et se dirigea vers la porte. Jack l'arrêta en plaçant sa main sur son bras.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi désespérée, » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Parfois, Jack O'Neill pouvait tout simplement être agaçant, mais sa dernière remarque avait dépassé les bornes et il était devenu exaspérant.

« Savez-vous quand était la dernière fois ? Tout le monde ici semble penser que j'ai une zone d'exclusion autour de mon corps. Et vous n'aidez pas, » lui cria Sam.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous jetez des regards noirs à tout homme qui s'avise de regarder dans ma direction. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Personne ne m'a invitée à danser à la soirée de Noël parce qu'ils pensaient que vous alliez les tuer. »

« C'est des co… pas vrai. »

'Pas tuer… blesser sévèrement,' pensa-t-il. Peut-être était-il un peu égoïste. Juste parce que Carter et lui ne pouvaient pas être ensemble n'était pas une raison pour… Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à ses jambes. Rayez cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas que ces jambes soient enroulées autour de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Alors, qu'allait-il faire pour cela ? Que pouvait-il faire pour cela… arranger rapidement une urgence extra planétaire… ou la pousser contre les casiers et…

« Mon Colonel ? » le questionna Sam, baissant les yeux sur la main qui tenait toujours son bras. Ses doigts reposaient avec douceur sur sa peau, mais il ne la retenait pas physiquement. C'était un arrêt mental son contact l'avait empêchée de s'éloigner.

« Oh, c'est vrai, oui… passez une bonne soirée, Major, » marmonna-t-il. O'Neill lâcha son bras. « Major, » ajouta-t-il, essayant de se reprendre.

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Je pense que vous avez oublié de mettre votre pantalon. »

« C'est une robe, Monsieur. »

« C'était juste pour dire. »

Sam sourit simplement en passant à côté de lui pour s'engager dans le couloir. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, O'Neill se passa une main sur le visage. Avait-elle besoin de le frôler ainsi ? Eh bien, oui, parce qu'il se tenait sur son chemin et que la porte n'était pas si large que cela. Il commençait à souhaiter ne pas avoir fait irruption dans les vestiaires. Maintenant, il allait passer toute la nuit à se demander avec qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait avec cette personne. Son esprit passait en revue des images dérangeantes. D'accord. Temps pour une longue et épuisante séances de gym. Ensuite, au moins, il pourrait justifier une douche froide.

oOo

Janet attendait Sam à l'infirmerie, également habillée de manière renversante. Le docteur offrit à son amie un sourire encourageant.

« Tu es superbe, » lui dit Janet.

« Eh bien, ça semble avoir l'effet désiré, » commenta Sam.

« Oh, vraiment ? Sur qui es-tu tombée ? »

« Le Colonel O'Neill. »

Janet croisa les bras et regarda son amie. « Tu sais ce que je vais dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, le règlement. »

« Sam, ne pense même pas à lui. Ca ne peut finir que d'une manière. »

« Je souhaiterais juste que… »

« C'est pourquoi tu dois le sortir de ton esprit aussi vite que possible. Viens, ou nous serons en retard. »

Sam soupira intérieurement. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. De tous les hommes pour qui elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse, il avait fallu que ce soit du seul qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Son attirance venait probablement de là, mais Janet avait raison. Rien ne pouvait arriver, rien n'arriverait.

« Alors, comment est le mien ? » demanda Sam, essayant de paraître enthousiaste.

« Mignon, et c'est tout ce que je vais te dire… mais, plus vite nous partirons… »

« Compris, allons-y. »

Tirant à nouveau sur le bas de sa robe, Sam lia son bras avec celui du docteur et les deux femmes commencèrent à se diriger vers la surface.

oOo

C'était une colossale erreur. Sam jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui s'était galamment offert de la reconduire chez elle. Janet avait eu raison sur une chose. Il était mignon… et intelligent, et drôle. Il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas l'aimer. Elle avait essayé, elle avait vraiment essayé, mais quel que soit ce qui était censé se passer ne s'était pas passé.

« Alors… ? » dit-il avec un sourire, alors qu'il se garait devant son immeuble et l'aidait à sortir de la voiture.

« Alors, » répéta Sam.

« Vous aviez mentionné un café ? »

Vraiment ? Sam ne s'en rappelait pas. Elle devait avoir bu plus de verres qu'elle n'avait pensé. Sa tête bourdonnait agréablement, mais le fait d'être dehors dans l'air frais de la nuit avait un effet dessoûlant.

« Vous savez quoi… je n'en ai pas… désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je n'en bois pas. »

Il fit un mouvement vers elle, mais elle s'esquiva hors d'atteinte.

« Merci pour la superbe soirée, Bob. Appelez-moi, d'accord ? »

« Je n'ai pas votre numéro. »

« Alors appelez Janet. Bye. »

Sam laissa l'homme debout à côté de sa voiture et se précipita vers l'immeuble aussi vite que ses talons lui permettaient. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle laissait Janet lui arranger un rendez-vous. En ce qui la concernait, toute cette nuit avait été un désastre complet. Heureusement, elle était revenue à la raison avant de finir au lit avec le type. Bien qu'elle ne pût s'empêcher une pointe de regret quand elle pensa à son appartement vide et à sa solitude.

Elle tenta maladroitement d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et commença à jurer doucement. Une main se resserra sur la sienne. Sam se retourna en colère.

« Bob, j'ai dit… »

Les dernières syllabes furent réduites à un marmonnement incohérent alors que Sam se retrouvait poussée contre le mur, la bouche d'un homme pressée contre la sienne. Elle perdit soudain le besoin de penser avec cohérence alors qu'elle se retrouvait en train de se noyer dans la sensation. Le mur était dur contre son dos, le poids de son corps pesait lourdement sur le sien. Elle pouvait sentir ses doigts meurtrir ses bras, sa langue s'enfoncer profondément dans sa bouche.

Sam s'arracha à lui.

« A l'intérieur, » lui dit-elle.

Il acquiesça silencieusement à sa demande. Attendant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entrés dans son appartement, avant de se saisir à nouveau d'elle. Cette fois, elle s'abandonna totalement à lui. Elle ne fut que brièvement consciente du fait qu'il avait tiré sa robe vers le bas, sa bouche descendant sur ses seins, avant que ses mains ne soient entre ses jambes. Les mains de Sam se retrouvèrent d'elles-mêmes dans ses cheveux alors que les doigts de Jack se mirent à la toucher. Elle se retrouva à se féliciter qu'il n'y ait pas eu de place pour des sous-vêtements entre elle et la robe. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent un endroit particulièrement sensible. Un désir brutal, primaire explosa en elle et ses dents se refermèrent sur son épaule, le forçant à crier avec un mélange délicieux de douleur et de plaisir.

Sam l'examina avec un sourire féroce, avant de commencer à tirer sur son t-shirt, arrachant le doux tissu. Avec une force animale, elle le passa par-dessus sa tête, réclamant sa bouche avec la sienne alors qu'elle le poussait contre le mur. Il gronda et inversa leurs positions. Sam se retrouva à nouveau avec son dos contre la surface dure, l'utilisant comme support alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Elle était à peine prête pour lui, mais elle s'en fichait. Son besoin triomphait de toutes les inhibitions qu'elle aurait pues avoir.

« Maintenant ! » lui siffla-t-elle.

« Vous êtes sûre ? » demanda-t-il, les premiers mots qu'il avait prononcés.

« Oui, au lit, maintenant ! »

Il sourit, désirant cela autant qu'elle. Ses yeux s'assombrirent de désir alors qu'il la portait dans ses bras vers la chambre.

oOo

Elle fut réveillée par un baiser doux, tendre. Sam ouvrit ses yeux bleus et regarda droit dans ses yeux bruns. Ils se sourirent.

« Petit déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il, montrant du doigt le plateau qu'il avait posé à côté du lit.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu savais cuisiner. »

Il éclata de rire et la nourrit d'une fraise, « Même moi, je ne peux pas me tromper avec des fraises et de la crème. »

« Tu sais, je vais m'attendre à ce traitement chaque fois que nous serons sur Terre, » souffla-t-elle.

« Ce sera mon plaisir… »

Prenant un autre fruit, il le plaça dans sa bouche. Puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il n'y avait rien de la passion brutale qui les avait saisis la nuit précédente. Elle pouvait voir les griffures sur son dos, et les marques sur sa peau à elle. Ils avaient complètement perdu leur maîtrise. Ce matin, elle trouva cette pensée effrayante, la nuit dernière, cela n'avait servi qu'à alimenter leur passion.

Il y avait une centaine de raisons pour lesquelles cela n'aurait pas dû arriver. Des raisons auxquelles Sam ne voulait même pas penser. Sans mentionner le fait que Janet recevrait probablement un coup de fil d'un Bob très troublé. La réalité, pour le moment, était le fait que Jack O'Neill était ici avec elle, après une nuit passée à faire l'amour, la nuit la plus incroyable de sa vie. Rien que les souvenirs furent suffisants pour…

« J'ai besoin d'une douche, » murmura Sam. S'enroulant dans un drap, elle sortit du lit.

Jack s'étendit sur le dos, croisant les bras derrière la tête. Il trouvait sa tentative de se couvrir amusante.

« Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour le reste de la journée ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder, laissa le drap tomber et s'étira.

« Un léger entraînement, » lui dit-elle.

Riant, Jack se leva, et s'avança vers elle.

« Va doucement, je suis un vieil homme, » murmura-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas eu cette impression la nuit dernière, » le taquina-t-elle.

« Autant j'adorerais ça… euh… nous… euh… sommes à court de… »

« Pas de problème, je prendrai une pilule demain. »

« Si tu la joues comme ça… »

« Et apporte les fraises. »

oOo

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies été aussi stupide ! » ragea Janet.

Sam changea de position sur son siège, embarrassée. Elle n'avait aucune idée du comment Janet avait découvert. A moins que… Bob… zut, le type avait dû les voir et l'avait dit à Janet. La prochaine fois qu'elle ferait quelque chose qui était contre le règlement, il lui faudra s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin. Au moins, elle aurait pu alors prétendre que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Elle aurait dû prendre cette fichue pilule… Correction, elle l'aurait prise si elle n'avait pas été rappelée au SGC et s'était retrouvée coincée sur P3X559 pendant plus longtemps que prévu. Une semaine pour être précis.

« Non seulement tu couches avec ton supérieur, mais tu ne prends aucune précaution. Sam… »

« Je sais, crois-moi… et c'était juste une nuit. »

« C'est tout ce que ça prend. »

« Nous nous sommes mis d'accord que ça ne pouvait pas se reproduire. »

« Ca n'aurait pas dû se produire. »

« Janet… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

La faiblesse dans la voix de Sam fut une surprise. Elle ne savait vraiment pas vers qui se tourner. Janet se sentit s'adoucir un peu. Elle posa un bras autour de son amie. Jack O'Neill mériterait d'être castré. Pourquoi l'homme n'avait-il pu le garder dans son pantalon ? Il n'était pas celui qui avait à faire face aux conséquences. Pauvre Sam, elle était folle de lui depuis des années et maintenant cela. Janet se retrouva à souhaiter qu'il y ait une réponse simple. Cependant, les faits en la matière étaient clairement établis. O'Neill était son supérieur, et à moins que Sam ne veuille renoncer à son poste au SGC, ses options étaient extrêmement limitées. Et Janet se sentait partiellement responsable. Si elle n'avait pas arrangé le rendez-vous, alors le Colonel ne l'aurait pas vue dans cette robe et ne serait probablement pas allé à son appartement… Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu faire était que son amie cesse de soupirer après un homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir et elle n'avait réussi qu'à les mettre ensemble.

« C'est vraiment moche, je sais. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ici, mais je peux te mettre en relation avec quelqu'un, » suggéra Janet avec douceur.

« Je suppose que oui. »

« Lui as-tu dit ? »

« Non. C'est mon problème, et il n'y a pas lieu d'impliquer Jack. Prends le rendez-vous, Janet. Ceci doit être fait plus tôt que plus tard. »

Sam se dégagea de Janet et se redressa. Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau de Janet.

« En es-tu sûre ? » Janet s'entendit-elle demander.

« Oui… autant qu'on peut l'être. »

oOo

Le téléphone était décroché, son biper éteint, elle avait laissé la batterie de son portable s'épuiser… toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Elle était assise seule dans son appartement. Janet avait offert de venir, mais Sam ne voulait être vue par aucun être humain pour l'instant. Elle prit lentement une autre gorgée de son verre. Le silence était oppressant. Très peu de bruit dérivait de la rue en dessous, en dépit des fenêtres qu'elle avait ouvertes. Il était tard et la ville était silencieuse. Elle aurait dû être en train de dormir. C'est ce que toute personne sensée aurait fait. Sam ne se comptait pas dans cette catégorie de la population. Si elle avait été sensée, elle ne serait pas dans ce bordel. Pourquoi Jack O'Neill ? C'était une question qu'elle s'était posée d'innombrables fois et n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse. Il y avait d'autres types, plus près de son âge et de son milieu. Des gars plus mignons… comme Bob. A la place elle avait perdu son cœur pour un soldat sardonique avec un passé troublé dont le seul trait qui le rachetait semblait être qu'il pouvait la faire rire.

Elle se surprit à sourire alors qu'elle pensait à lui. Même maintenant… Il se demandait probablement pourquoi elle ne s'était pas montrée au travail aujourd'hui. Janet lui avait arrangé un congé médical, mais le Colonel ne saurait pas pourquoi. Dieu merci à la confidentialité docteur-patient. Si quelqu'un posait trop de questions, l'histoire que Janet avait préparée était une petite grippe. Très propre, très nette et aucune n'aurait été plus judicieuse. Il n'y avait qu'un léger problème.

Le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte la fit sortir en sursaut de son introspection. Sam s'extirpa du canapé et alla répondre. Si c'était Janet…

« Le Dr. Fraiser a dit que vous aviez la grippe, » lui dit Jack avec un grand sourire. « Puis-je entrer ? J'ai apporté de la glace. »

Il leva une boîte de Rocky Road, sachant par expérience que c'était sa glace préférée. Elle sourit et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Il lui tendit la glace et s'assit pendant qu'elle allait chercher une cuillère.

« Alors, vous voulez me dire ce qui ne va pas en réalité, ou vais-je simplement devoir deviner ? » demanda-t-il quand elle revint.

Elle ne put le regarder. Elle garda son attention sur la glace.

« Sam, malgré la croyance populaire, je ne suis pas aussi idiot que je le prétends. Tu n'as pas été toi-même depuis deux semaines. »

Elle ne lui répondit toujours pas. Jack prit la main qui tenait la cuillère. Une boule de glace retomba dans la boîte.

« Très bien. Premièrement, tu as vomi après avoir passé la Porte l'autre matin et, oui, je l'ai remarqué. Deuxièmement, tu as mangé d'étranges saloperies récemment. Troisièmement… tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de prendre une de ces pilules du lendemain. Tu étais enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il. « Pour l'amour du ciel, Sam, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Nous aurions pu trouver une solution. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. »

« Et pour nos carrières, le SGC… tout ce à quoi nous tenons ? Est-ce qu'on renonce simplement à tout ça ? »

« Sam, ceci aurait été plus important pour moi que tout le reste. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'aurais donné pour être à nouveau père. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu traverses cette épreuve toute seule. »

Puis, il prit la cuillère de sa main et se servit lui-même de la glace. N'importe quoi pour le distraire de dire des choses qu'il regretterait. Il avait pensé ce qu'il avait dit. Il était ici pour la soutenir. Même si elle avait pris la décision sans lui.

« Jack, » commença doucement Sam.

« Oui ? »

Il pensait qu'elle allait s'excuser… ou le jeter hors de son appartement.

« Je suis toujours enceinte. »

oOo

« Mon Général, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire, » commença Jack O'Neill.

Le Général Hammond s'adossa dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras. Il s'était attendu à cette conversation. Elle pendait depuis longtemps. Les deux officiers étaient assis à une distance respectueuse l'un de l'autre, mais il pouvait dire que leur relation avait subi un changement. Encore plus quand O'Neill prit la main du Major Carter.

« Colonel, Major… d'un point de vue personnel, je suis enchanté, mais… » commença Hammond.

« Ce n'est rien, mon Général, » interrompit Carter. « Je ne pourrai plus passer la Porte pendant un certain temps… pendant environs sept mois pour être précise. »

Les deux officiers rirent à l'expression sur le visage du Général. Puis O'Neill se pencha près du ventre de Carter.

« Hé, gamine, voici le Général Hammond. Il paraît assez effrayant au premier abord, mais quand tu le connais, c'est un vrai nounours. »

Carter donna un coup sur sa tête, « Jack, veux-tu arrêter ça… Il ne cesse de faire ça, Monsieur. Il pense que c'est mignon. »

« Juste pour qu'elle s'habitue à ma voix. »

« Ca pourrait être un garçon. »

« C'est une fille, les pères savent ces choses-là. »

« Ca suffit… s'il vous plait, » interrompit Hammond. Si ça devenait plus câlin, il serait forcé d'aller dans un endroit calme et de crier. « Ceci est hautement inhabituel… »

« Mais puisque je ne peux plus traverser la Porte, je ne serais plus sous les ordres de Jack… je pense que vous savez vers où ceci nous mène, mon Général. »

« Quelqu'un, quelque part, va faire les calculs. »

« Dites-leur que nous avons contracté un virus alien, » ajouta Jack obligeamment… ou pas si obligeamment que cela de l'avis du général.

« Ou que nous avons été impliqués dans quelque bizarre rituel d'accouplement pendant une mission ? » suggéra Sam.

« Que nous pensions mourir et… eh bien… vous savez… »

Hammond se prit la tête dans les mains. Ils étaient aussi impossibles l'un que l'autre. Il avait cru qu'il aurait pu compter sur Carter pour garder le sens des perspectives. Mais non… les deux agissaient comme des adolescents amoureux. Quand Hammond leva les yeux, O'Neill était à nouveau en train de parler au ventre de Carter.

« Allez, tu as le QI de ta mère… pense à quelque chose ! » disait-il.

Carter haussa les épaules en regardant Hammond, comme pour dire 'que puis-je faire ?' A ce moment-là, il décida de les congédier et espéra qu'ils puissent se contrôler pendant qu'ils étaient à la base. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'ils se seraient habitués à l'idée… Sûrement qu'O'Neill n'allait pas être aussi écœurant pendant sept mois ? Remarquez, l'homme était visiblement enchanté par le fait qu'il allait être à nouveau père et peut-être méritait-il la chance d'agir de la façon qu'il lui plaisait. Hammond sentit un sourire se former, à la manière d'un grand-père. Ils méritaient tous les deux un peu de bonheur, et qui était-il pour se mettre sur leur chemin.

oOo

Samantha Carter se tenait près de la Porte des étoiles, une main posée sur son ventre enflé. Si la Porte avait pu être activée par la seule volonté… mais elle restait silencieuse. Elle souhaitait… elle souhait beaucoup de choses, mais la seule réalité qu'elle connaissait bougeait sous sa main.

« Calme-toi, ma puce, » murmura-t-elle.

L'enfant s'étira une fois encore et puis se calma. Elle semblait vraiment répondre à la voix de sa mère. Cela était réconfortant.

« Sam, tu devrais être en train de te reposer. » La voix calme de Janet interrompit ses pensées.

« Me reposer ? Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil ? »

« Une petite idée… deux mois ? »

Sam fit à son amie un faible sourire, mais ses yeux s'égarèrent à nouveau sur l'anneau vide de la Porte des étoiles.

« Rentre chez toi, » lui dit Janet.

« Je déteste cette maison ! Elle est froide, sombre et vide, » s'écria-t-elle.

« Alors viens chez moi. Cassie adorerait t'avoir près d'elle. »

« Et s'il revient ? »

« Sam… »

« Et s'il revient et a besoin de moi ? »

Janet ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Tous les autres à la base avait accepté le fait que SG1 ne repasserait pas cette Porte, mais jamais Sam. Elle se tenait toujours là, jour après jour, accueillant chaque équipe qui rentrait, espérant que SG1 reviendrait avec eux. Sa veille n'avait pas été récompensée. Janet surveillait de très près sa santé, la renvoyant toujours chez elle quand elle semblait trop proche de l'épuisement. C'était la première fois que Sam refusait.

« Je peux te ramener ici en un clin d'œil, » lui dit Janet.

De mauvaise grâce, Sam accepta et laissa son amie la guider hors de la salle d'embarquement et de la base. Elle resta silencieuse alors qu'elles conduisaient vers la maison de Janet. Ne sortant de sa rêverie que quand Cassie les accueillit à la porte. Elle donna à l'enfant une étreinte, la serrant étroitement.

« Jack n'est toujours pas rentré, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Cassie avec l'étourderie d'une enfant.

« Non, » répondit Sam.

« Est-ce qu'il reviendra ? »

« Nous ne le savons pas, ma chérie. »

Cassandra sembla y réfléchir pendant un moment alors qu'elle s'imprégnait de l'information. Elle regarda Sam, voyant plus profondément dans la femme qu'une enfant de presque treize ans ne l'aurait dû.

« Tu pleures, » observa-t-elle.

Sam secoua la tête, essayant de nier le fait.

« Tu es très courageuse… tu te rappelles ? »

« Oui, Cassandra… je m'en rappelle. »

« Nous prendrons soin de toi, » dit-elle. « Et quand le bébé arrivera, nous prendrons soin de lui aussi. »

oOo

The end


	2. Chapter 2 : Mockingbird Song

"Mockingbird Song"

by Ruth M King

**Auteur**** : Ruth M. King**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Rating: essentiellement PG

Spoilers : aucun

**Note de l'auteur**: Suite de « The Dress ». SG1 a disparu et Sam affronte la perte de Jack. Cette histoire se passe plusieurs années après.

DISCLAIMERS: Stargate SG1 is the property of MGM, Showtime, Double Secret and Gekko etc. I'm just playing for a while !

Note du traducteur : pas grand-chose à ajouter sinon que celle-ci finit sur une note plus joyeuse que la précédente.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Il se tient à l'extérieur des portes de l'école. Les enfants jouent. Il les regarde, ses yeux cherchent… ils cherchent toujours. Là, elle est là, en train de traverser le terrain en courant avec un groupe d'amies l'enfant aux cheveux dorés avec les yeux et le sourire de sa mère. Son cœur hésite et sa respiration ralentit. Elle s'arrête de jouer et le regarde. C'est elle, il peut le sentir. Avec curiosité, elle quitte ses amies de classe et marche vers lui. Il s'accroupit, pour que leurs yeux soient au même niveau. Puis elle sourit. Le sourire de sa mère. Le sourire qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois il y a deux semaines et une éternité. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il avait été parti pendant six ans… et ceci en était la preuve.

« Qui es-tu ? » demande-t-elle.

Il n'y a aucune peur dans sa voix, c'est comme si elle l'a connu toute sa vie.

« Je suis Jack, » répond-il, « Qui es-tu ? »

« Joanna Danielle Carter. »

« Salut, Joanna Danielle Carter. »

« Salut, Jack. »

Elle passe les doigts à travers la barrière retenue par une chaîne pour toucher son visage. Il pleure. Elle n'a probablement jamais vu un homme pleurer.

« Quand je pleure, maman me chante une chanson. Est-ce que tu veux que je te chante une chanson ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te chante ? »

Le visage de l'enfant se plisse comme elle essaie de se rappeler les mots.

« Chut petit bébé, ne dis pas un mot… Maman va t'acheter un oiseau moqueur… »

« Et si cet oiseau moqueur ne chante pas, Papa va t'acheter une bague de diamant, » l'accompagne-t-il.

Elle rit.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

Les cloches sonnent et elle jette un coup d'œil en arrière vers le bâtiment.

« Je dois y aller, » lui dit-elle.

« C'est OK. »

« Est-ce tu reviendras ? »

« Si tu veux bien. »

« J'aimerais ça. Au revoir, Jack. »

« Au revoir, Joanna. Etudie bien. »

Elle lui souffle un baiser avant de courir à l'intérieur. Il reste là pendant un long moment, touchant l'endroit où les doigts de l'enfant ont essuyé ses larmes.

oOo

« Qu'as-tu fait à l'école aujourd'hui ? » demanda Samantha Carter en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille.

Joanna leva les yeux sur sa mère, « Rien, » répondit-elle et retourna à son dessin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dessines, ma chérie ? »

« Un oiseau moqueur. »

Les couleurs étaient brillantes et ça ressemblait effectivement à un oiseau. Contrairement à la grande majorité des enfants, Joanna dessinait toujours ses dessins en plus d'une couleur.

« C'est très beau. Quand tu finiras, nous le mettrons sur le mur. »

« Non, maman. C'est pour Jack. »

« Jack ? » Sa voix sonna bizarrement. « Chérie… nous avons parlé de Jack. Est-ce que tu te rappelles ? »

« Il est gentil. C'est mon ami. »

« Quelqu'un à l'école ? »

« Oui. Nous chantons des chansons. »

« C'est… bien. »

« Il revient pour me voir. »

Elle prit un crayon pourpre et commença à colorier les ailes de l'oiseau.

oOo

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, elle ne parle que de Jack. »

« Sam, je pense que tu réagis de manière excessive. Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour une enfant de son âge d'avoir un ami imaginaire. Elle doit t'avoir entendue mentionner son nom et elle s'en est saisie. Je ne m'inquiéterais pas. Ca lui passera… »

« Merci, mais tu n'as pas à vivre avec ça. »

« Tu sais ce que je vais dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Il y a pleins de pièces chez moi, pour vous deux. »

« Nous avons parlé de ça. La réponse est toujours non, Simon. »

'Comment cette conversation en était-elle revenue là ?' se demanda Sam. Ils étaient censés discuter du problème de sa fille, pas arranger leur propre futur.

« Je veux t'épouser, » continua-t-il. « Je veux que tu sois ma femme. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu portes cette bague à ton doigt. »

« Je ne peux pas, pas encore. »

« Quand alors ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

« Jamais ? » demanda-t-il.

Sam se retrouva à acquiescer. L'homme assis en face d'elle ne sembla pas surpris. Il sortit son portefeuille et plaça quelques billets sur la table. Sam enleva la bague de son doigt et la lui tendit.

« Alors, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de futur pour nous. Sam, tu dois le laisser partir un jour. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Moi aussi. »

Il se leva et prit son manteau posé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Se penchant, il embrassa sa joue avant de s'en aller. Sam ne put se forcer à le regarder partir et s'occupa en prenant une autre gorgée de vin. Ce n'était pas la première relation qui se terminait de cette manière… et pour les mêmes raisons. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il lui demander de laisser partir ses sentiments pour Jack ? Ce serait comme de lui demander de se couper un membre. Cela n'arriverait pas. Parfois, elle se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, effrayée qu'elle puisse oublier son visage. Tant que cette peur vivrait en elle, elle ne renoncerait à aucune partie de lui… ou ne laisserait quelqu'un d'autre être un père pour Joanna. Jack aurait fait un merveilleux Papa, mais la possibilité lui avait été dérobée. Il n'y avait même pas une tombe où elle pouvait se recueillir. Rien pour lui donner une quelconque proximité. Il s'était simplement évanoui. Que le vortex ait failli, ou qu'ils aient rencontré des aliens hostiles… personne ne le saurait jamais.

Le projet Porte des étoiles était maintenant dans son passé. Elle n'avait pas pu rester après la disparition de Jack et avait demandé à être mutée au Pentagone. Retourner à la recherche pure avait été difficile. L'excitation de ses jours sur le terrain lui manquait, découvrir de nouvelles technologies alien et les faire fonctionner. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, son domaine actuel d'étude était ennuyeux et sans saveur en comparaison. Il n'y avait aucune créativité, aucun éclair de géniale inspiration et elle s'ennuyait.

La seule joie dans sa vie était Joanna la seule chose qui lui donnait l'envie de continuer. Un petit morceau de Jack vivait dans leur enfant. Il y avait eu d'autres hommes. Elle n'avait pas vécu les six dernières années en recluse… ou en célibat, mais elle n'avait jamais été capable de faire le dernier pas. Simon avait réussi à s'approcher d'elle plus que personne d'autre, mais même lui avait échoué quand il en était venu à partager son enfant. Parfois, Sam se demandait si elle n'était pas injuste envers Joanna. Peut-être que l'enfant avait besoin d'une figure paternelle, et cette fixation sur 'Jack' n'en était qu'un symptôme.

Sam vida son verre de vin, prit son manteau et se leva pour partir. Joanna serait à la maison à l'attendre. C'était le seul amour dont elle avait besoin inconditionnel et parfait, et tout à elle… pour quelques années en tout cas.

oOo

Elle lui tendit quelque chose à travers la barrière. Jack prit le dessin et le déroula avec soin.

« Qui est-ce ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Ca c'est toi, ça c'est maman, et ça c'est moi. »

Ca lui ressemblait… exactement. Sa chambre d'hôtel était couverte de dessins. Elle lui en dessinait un nouveau chaque jour. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

« C'est très bien. »

« Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Pourrais-tu être mon papa ? »

« Pardon ? »

« La plupart des autres enfants en ont un, mais je n'en ai pas. Maman dit qu'il est parti. Ensuite, plus tard, elle a dit que Simon allait être mon nouveau papa, mais je ne l'aime pas. »

Jack ne savait pas quoi dire. Il passa la main par-dessus la barrière qui les séparait et toucha ses cheveux. Les yeux bleus qui se levèrent vers lui étaient remplis de larmes.

« Pourrions-nous juste prétendre ? » plaida-t-elle.

Son cœur fondit, « Bien sûr que oui, mon ange. »

Elle prit sa main. Jack savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir ici. L'enfant avait volé son cœur. Elle était parfaite… parfaite… juste comme sa mère. Il était venu ici tous les jours depuis la première fois, il ne pouvait rester éloigné.

On lui avait dit que Sam était fiancée lorsqu'il était revenu par la Porte et l'avait réclamée. Six ans… six ans ! C'était comme s'il venait de subir une sorte de courbure du continuum espace-temps et… D'après les experts, le vortex avait été dévié par une éruption solaire. Il avait traversé la Porte et perdu une portion significative de sa vie en un battement de cœur. La naissance de sa fille, un futur avec Sam… tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour lui.

Alors il était venu ici, à Washington, pour voir sa fille, juste une fois. Le problème était que, une fois n'était pas assez. Il avait traîné autour de l'école à la récré, et regardé de l'autre côté de la rue quand Sam venait récupérer Joanna. Les voir ensemble l'avait fait sourire. Joanna accueillait toujours sa mère avec une étreinte et elles descendaient la rue, main dans la main. Dans son imagination, elles allaient acheter une glace, au parc, au cinéma… faisant cent et une activités dont il voulait faire partie. Une fois, il y a trois jours, il y avait eu un homme avec Sam. Jack ne pouvait que supposer que c'était Simon, le fiancé de Sam. C'était tout juste s'il avait pu se retenir de traverser la rue et d'assommer le gars. Le fait que cela aurait bouleversé Sam l'en avait empêché. Elle s'était faite une vie, et il n'avait aucun droit de briser son bonheur.

« Joanna Carter ! » La voix fit sursauter l'enfant. « Eloigne-toi de cet homme ! »

Joanna se leva, défiante, devant son professeur en colère. Ce fut Jack qui se recula. L'enfant fut renvoyée à l'intérieur et la femme s'approcha de Jack.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais si je vous vois encore traîner ici, j'appelle la police.

oOo

« Oui, Mme. Jackson. Je lui dirai… Savez-vous qui était l'homme ?... Oui, absolument, appelez la police si vous le revoyez. Merci de m'avoir informée. »

Sam raccrocha et se retourna pour regarder sa fille. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle, prenant les mains de l'enfant.

« Joanna, c'était Mme. Jackson. Elle a dit que tu parlais à un étranger à l'école, aujourd'hui. »

Joanna secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas un étranger, c'était Jack.

« Tu sais ce que nous avons dit sur le fait de parler à des étrangers ? » continua Sam.

« Je ne suis pas censée le faire, » avoua Joanna.

« Alors, s'il revient, je veux que tu dises à un professeur pour qu'on appelle la police. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Promets-le moi, chérie ? »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est important. Il se pourrait que ce soit une mauvaise personne. »

« Il n'est pas mauvais… c'est… »

« Promis ? »

Soupirant avec une exaspération enfantine, elle acquiesça. Si ça rendait sa Maman heureuse, elle supposait que c'était OK. Ca ferait de la peine à Jack, cependant. Ce n'était pas juste. Il était si gentil… et il voulait être son papa.

« Viens, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit, » dit Sam.

Joanna leva ses mains et laissa sa mère la soulever.

« Maman, » commença-t-elle.

« Oui, ma puce ? »

« Peux-tu me chanter une chanson ? »

« Bien sûr, laquelle veux-tu que je te chante ? »

« Celle de l'oiseau moqueur. C'est la préférée de Jack. »

oOo

Sam était en retard. Elle se maudissait alors qu'elle sortait la tête par la vitre de la voiture, essayant de voir ce qui avait arrêté la circulation. Sa voiture avait été immobilisée depuis vingt minutes et elle avait maintenant une heure de retard pour prendre Joanna. Habituellement, elle n'aurait pas été inquiète. Il y aurait quelqu'un à l'école avec qui sa fille pouvait attendre. Cependant, après sa conversation avec Mme. Jackson, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Si ce sale type voyait Joanna s'attarder dans la cour de l'école, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il ferait. Sam ne pouvait s'imaginer perdre sa fille.

Bon sang ! La circulation n'avançait pas. Si elle n'avait pas été retardée au travail, elle aurait probablement évité cela et aurait été à l'école à l'heure. De pure frustration, elle appuya sur le klaxon. Ce n'était pas comme si cela arrangerait quelque chose, mais elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ce ne fut pas avant une autre heure qu'elle se gara à l'extérieur de l'école. Elle ouvrit sa portière à la volée et se rua dans la cour. Il n'y avait personne. Sam s'entendit crier le nom de son enfant alors qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Quelqu'un était peut-être encore là… même si ce n'était que le gardien. Quelqu'un devait avoir entendu ses coups frénétiques, car une porte latérale fut ouverte et une jeune femme apparut.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis Samantha Carter, la mère de Joanna. J'étais censée la prendre, mais j'ai été retardée… où est-elle ? »

La femme parut un peu confuse pendant un instant, « Je suis désolée, Mlle. Cater, mais je ne suis que remplaçante et je ne connais pas très bien les enfants. »

« Très bien. Elle a six ans, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus… elle devait être là à attendre pendant longtemps. »

« Oh… oui. Elle est rentrée avec son père. »

« Merde ! Joanna n'a pas de père. Il a disparu en mission avant sa naissance. »

« Mais… elle l'appelait papa. »

« Il y a un type qui rôdait autour d'elle, ça doit être lui. »

« Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas. Devrais-je appeler la police ? »

« Vous croyez ? »

La femme parut plus que bouleversée, mais Sam n'avait simplement pas le temps de s'occuper de cela. Au bout du compte, elle appela la police elle-même. Heureusement, la professeur remplaçante se reprit suffisamment pour donner une description adéquate de l'homme qui était parti avec Joanna. Sam était prête à démolir la ville pierre par pierre… ou du moins à faire appel à une escouade des troupes des forces spéciales, mais la police lui dit de rentrer chez elle et de les laisser s'occuper de la recherche. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tourner en rond en voiture pendant des heures… juste au cas où. Si quelque chose était arrivée à Joanna, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Poursuivre cette fichue école… même si elle réussissait à se retenir de blesser physiquement quelqu'un. Comment cette professeur remplaçante avait-elle pu être si stupide ? Le moins qu'elle aurait pu faire était de demander une carte d'identité, et ne pas laisser l'enfant partir avec quiconque se présentait. Combien d'enfants disparaissaient pour n'être jamais retrouvés ? Cette seule pensée rendit Sam presque malade.

Finalement, elle réalisa que rentrer chez et attendre un message était la meilleure chose à faire, mais tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était d'être convoquée à la morgue pour identifier le corps de sa propre enfant. Si quelqu'un la blessait… Sam savait qu'elle était tout à fait capable de tuer quiconque en était responsable et elle se ficherait probablement des conséquences.

Il était tard quand elle arriva enfin chez elle. Une autre maison froide, sombre et vide. Tout à fait comme celle à laquelle elle était retournée après la disparition de Jack. Elle faillit ne pas entrer. L'absence du rire enfantin serait trop dure à supporter. Seule la pensée des possibles messages l'empêcha de faire demi-tour et de prendre une chambre d'hôtel. Elle était extrêmement fatiguée, bien qu'elle sût qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir. C'était à des moments comme ceux-là que ses amis du SGC lui manquaient. Même Graham Simmons serait un visage bienvenu à cet instant. Elle pourrait peut-être appeler Janet. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé au Docteur Fraiser, mais elle avait besoin d'un soutien… et d'un verre d'alcool fort.

Elle ne remarqua pas l'autre voiture garée à l'extérieur alors qu'elle remontait l'allée et entrait. Sam n'alluma pas la lumière en traversant le salon, pour aller dans la cuisine. Les rideaux étaient ouverts et la lumière de la rue lui permit de circuler autour des meubles. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ouvrit le frigo et prit une bière qu'elle se rendit compte que la maison n'était pas vide. Le son de doux ronflements s'insinua dans son esprit conscient. Sam faillit courir vers son arme… mais elle réalisa alors qu'un intrus ne se serait pas endormi dans son salon. Elle se décida à la place d'allumer la lumière.

Là, sur le canapé, il y avait Joanna, blottie contre un Jack O'Neill endormi.

Sam ne sut si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Elle voulait faire une douzaine de choses à la fois alors que les émotions submergeaient son corps. C'était lui. Elle ne pouvait en douter. Personne ne ronflait tout à fait de la même façon. Tout ce temps, Joanna avait été en train de parler de Jack et elle disait la vérité. Il y avait un livre sur son giron. Il était ouvert sur la page de la chanson de l'oiseau moqueur. Elle aurait dû savoir. Jack l'avait chantée à son ventre pendant qu'elle était enceinte. Comment ou pourquoi il était revenu, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Il était là, c'est tout ce qui importait pour le moment.

Bougeant aussi discrètement que possible, Sam souleva sa fille et la porta dans son lit.

« Maman ? » demanda Joanna d'une voix endormie, alors que Sam la bordait.

« Oui ? »

« Veux rester avec Jack. »

« Pas ce soir, ma chérie. Maman s'occupera de lui. »

« Est-ce qu'il peut rester ? »

« Oui… s'il le veut. »

« Bien. Je t'ai ratée à l'école aujourd'hui. »

« J'en suis désolée, mais papa était là pour s'occuper de toi. »

« Oui. Je sais que les étrangers sont méchants… mais il n'est pas un étranger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, il n'est pas un étranger. »

Elle aurait dû être fâchée, mais pour une raison ou une autre, elle ne pouvait pas. La réprimande pourrait venir plus tard, quand Joanna serait suffisamment éveillée pour l'apprécier. Sam embrassa sa fille et lui souhaita bonne nuit et alla informer la police. Quand elle eut terminé l'appel, elle regarda Jack. Il n'avait pas bougé. Sam se sentit sourire. Il était si sacrément mignon quand il dormait. Elle alla chercher une couverture pour le couvrir. Se glissant hors de ses chaussures, elle le rejoignit sur le canapé, s'installant dans la position que Joanna avait occupée plus tôt. Elle se blottit contre lui, savourant la chaleur de son corps. Il bougea dans son sommeil, les installant inconsciemment dans une position plus confortable. Sam ferma ses yeux et s'endormit.

oOo

Une fin suffisamment heureuse ? :) :) :) Ruth.


	3. Chapter 3 : New Dawn

"New Dawn"

by Ruth M King

**Auteur**** : Ruth M. King**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Rating : NC-17

Spoilers : aucun

**Note de l'auteur** : suite de « The Dress » et de « Mockingbird Song ». SG1 disparaît, laissant Sam faire face à la perte de Jack. Cette histoire prend place quelques années après.

DISCLAIMERS: Stargate SG1 is the property of MGM, Showtime, Double Secret and Gekko etc. I'm just playing for a while!

Note du traducteur : rien à dire, sinon que c'est une jolie fin à une jolie trilogie.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Ce n'était pas la nuit la plus confortable qu'il avait passé de sa vie, mais c'était probablement l'une des plus heureuses. Sam lui avait dit qu'il avait l'air d'un chiot perplexe quand il s'était réveillé et l'avait vue blottie contre lui. Elle avait changé… comment n'aurait-elle pas pu ? Cela faisait six ans. Le concept le faisait encore chanceler. Il ne put rien dire au début. Il la fixa simplement, avec l'expression du lapin surpris dans les phares. Elle avait les cheveux plus longs maintenant, leur permettant d'encadrer doucement son visage et il pouvait voir des traces de gris dans l'or de leur couleur. Il y avait quelques rides sur son visage, des rides qui n'étaient pas là auparavant. Des rides d'inquiétude, de perte et certaines de joie… de maternité.

Puis elle l'avait frappé. Un coup formidable sur le visage.

« C'était pour quoi ? » protesta-t-il.

« Pour avoir disparu, » lui dit Sam.

Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux, et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle ajouta à sa confusion en l'embrassant brutalement sur la bouche, « Pour… ? » répéta-t-il.

« Pour m'être revenu. »

Il leva la main pour la toucher, laissant ses doigts retracer les contours familiers de son visage. Elle retourna le geste, mais sa caresse était incertaine. Sam doutait d'elle-même et de ses souvenirs de lui. Cela faisait si longtemps. Ils n'avaient eu que quelques courtes semaines ensemble avant que la Porte des étoiles ne le lui enlève brusquement et elle ne put oublier les raisons qui les avaient réunis au début. Les émotions qu'il ressentait si fortement étaient censées être dans son passé.

« Jack…, » commença-t-elle.

« Ca va aller, » murmura-t-il, se penchant pour presser ses lèvres sur la partie exposée de son cou.

Et s'il attendait trop d'elle ? Elle ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Et si elle l'appelait Simon ?

Jack bougea lentement, embrassant, caressant, lui donnant le temps de dire non, mais elle était à demi effrayée. Si elle disait non, resterait-il ?... et elle voulait qu'il reste plus que tout. Il la coucha sur le dos sur le canapé, passant sa main sous le t-shirt et poussant le tissu hors de son chemin.

« Oh, Dieu, Sam, » souffla-t-il, alors qu'il caressait sa peau.

Elle avait oublié combien il prenait plaisir rien qu'à la toucher. Son corps était maintenant un peu plus vieux, mais il ne sembla pas remarquer cette différence. Ses mains continuèrent leur chemin vers ses seins d'une façon qui devenait de plus en plus familière. Elle réprima un cri lorsque sa bouche entra en contact avec une pointe, suçant et taquinant la chair sensible. Il releva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire, avant de tourner son attention sur l'autre pointe.

« Jack, » l'avertit-elle.

« Chuuut… pas de cri. »

« Je ne crie pas ! »

En réponse, il glissa ses doigts le long de ses côtes et la chatouilla. Sam poussa un cri aigu.

« Je te l'avais dit, » dit-il en souriant.

Zut, seul Jack savait comment lui faire faire cela, il adorait jouer. Simon avait toujours été trop sérieux avec le sexe. Sam était agacée avec elle-même, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les deux hommes. Son esprit devrait se concentrer sur ce… wow… si Jack continuait cela, ils allaient réveiller Joanna. Elle le frappa sur l'épaule, mais il lui fit simplement un rire malicieux et embrassa son corps, déterminé à couvrir chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il se redressa un instant, pour pouvoir ôter son propre t-shirt. Sam décida qu'il était temps de l'aider à sortir de tous ses vêtements, laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur certaines zones. La respiration de Jack s'altéra, « Pas juste, » haleta-t-il.

« Et toi, à me chatouiller, ça l'était ? » dit-elle en gloussant.

« On ne glousse pas. »

« Alors qu'ai-je le droit de faire ? »

« Ca. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, usant de l'élan pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Lit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Lit, » acquiesça-t-elle. Cela faisait six ans, après tout et elle commençait à être trop vieille pour les canapés. De plus, si la mémoire servait, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient essayé de le faire sur le canapé, Jack avait presque souffert d'une commotion cérébrale en se cognant sur la table basse.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et regarda autour de lui.

« Par là, » lui dit-elle.

Les préliminaires cessèrent lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit. Ses baisers devinrent plus érotiques, ses caresses plus excitantes. Ses doutes précédents furent balayés lorsqu'il fit un assaut complet sur son corps. Il prit son temps, soutirant le plaisir d'eux deux. Sam se retrouva à crier quand ils se calmèrent finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je t'aime, » s'entendit-elle murmurer sans cesse. Dieu, il lui avait manqué. C'était comme si une partie d'elle avait été condamnée pendant six ans. Jack embrassa ses larmes et, la tenant étroitement, l'amena à s'endormir.

oOo

« Où est maman ? » demanda Joanna, d'une voix endormie.

« Encore au lit. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est fatiguée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Qu'aimerais-tu pour le petit déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

Jack fit un grand sourire à sa fille. Pouvait-elle être plus parfaite ? Juste comme sa mère. Le sourire sur son visage s'agrandit de plusieurs centimètres, jusqu'à ce qu'il menace de fendre son visage.

« De la glace. »

« Laisse-moi reformuler ça. Qu'as-tu le droit d'avoir au petit déjeuner ? »

« Des céréales, » avoua-t-elle.

« Ca semble un peu terne. Puisque c'est le week-end, que dirais-tu que je nous fasse des crêpes ? »

Joanna claqua des mains et acquiesça. Jack la souleva et l'installa sur le plan de travail, pour qu'elle puisse le regarder plus facilement.

« Tu es très malin, » lui dit-elle alors qu'il mélangeait la pâte à crêpe.

« Pas autant que ta maman, elle est bien plus intelligente que moi. Tu veux du bacon avec ? »

« Oui, s'il te plait. »

Ils étaient assis et mangeaient leur petit déjeuner, échangeant ce que Jack était fier d'appeler une conversation, quand il y eut un coup à la porte d'entrée. Jack posa sa fourchette et alla répondre. Il ne voulait pas déranger Sam et il avait oublié, pour le moment, que ce n'était pas sa maison.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda-t-il à l'homme qui attendait dehors.

« Est-ce que Sam est là ? » répondit l'homme.

« Je vais la chercher. »

Jack s'écarta de la porte, signifiant à l'homme d'attendre dehors, mais il ne sembla pas avoir saisi l'allusion. Il bouscula Jack et entra dans la maison.

« Sam ! » cria-t-il.

« Hé… ! Elle est au lit. »

« Je suis… j'étais son fiancé. J'ai vu tout ça avant et j'espère vraiment que vous êtes juste la nounou. »

Une petite main s'enroula dans celle de Jack, l'empêchant de suivre l'intrus. Il se baissa pour qu'elle puisse murmurer à son oreille.

« C'est Simon, » lui dit-elle.

« Eh bien, c'est un pauvre type… et tu ne m'as pas entendu dire ça. Va finir ton petit déjeuner. Je reviens. »

Il était pleinement en mode protecteur lorsqu'il suivit Simon vers la chambre. Jack s'arrêta à la porte. Sam se redressait dans le lit, une main agrippant les couvertures sur sa poitrine. Simon avait son autre main et lui parlait intensément. Elle secouait la tête.

« S'il te plait, Sam. Je ne voulais pas te forcer, » plaida-t-il.

« Simon, tout a changé. Je ne peux pas… »

« Tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu voudras. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de temps… »

« Je sais ce que tu ressentais pour lui et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu l'oublies. »

Jack choisit cet instant pour entrer dans la pièce. « Très bien, ça suffit, » dit-il.

« Qui êtes-vous exactement ? » répliqua vivement Simon.

« Je suis Jack… qui d'autre ? »

Simon dut le regarder à deux fois. Le sourire sur le visage de Jack se forma très lentement, et Sam dut lutter pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Cela n'aurait pas été juste pour Simon, mais le sens du timing de Jack avait été parfait.

« Désolée, » réussit-elle à dire, avec un visage raisonnablement sérieux.

« Je crois que j'ai sous-estimé la concurrence, » marmonna Simon. « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté perdu ? »

« Quand j'ai Sam vers qui revenir ? Aucune chance. »

Les mots sérieux de Jack surprirent Sam. Il la regarda, ce même regard pénétrant qui avait marqué leur première rencontre. Elle ne put se détourner. Silencieusement, Simon lâcha la main de Sam et sortit en bousculant Jack. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le remarqua vraiment.

« Maman ? » la voix interrogative de Joanna les ramena à la réalité. « Il est parti. »

« Je sais, chérie, » répondit Sam à sa fille.

« Pouvons-nous prendre le petit déjeuner, maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr. Maman va s'habiller. »

« Jack a fait des crêpes et elles sont délicieuses. »

« Nous t'en garderons quelques unes, » dit Jack en souriant, emmenant Joanna hors de la pièce.

Sam s'étendit à nouveau quelques secondes, réfléchissant aux douze dernières heures. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi heureuse. Jack était en congé du SGC pour un autre mois et durant ce temps elle devrait pouvoir arranger un transfert. Elle était impatiente, même si cela signifiait que Joanna aurait à changer d'école. Probablement une bonne chose, considérant les choses.

« Sam ! Le café va être froid, » cria Jack.

Elle soupira et mit son peignoir. Ils avaient toujours une longue route à parcourir. La vie ne deviendrait pas parfaite tout d'un coup. Personne ne pouvait s'attendre à cela, mais alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la cuisine, elle se demanda comment la vie pourrait devenir meilleure.

oOo

« Jack ? »

« Hmmmm ? »

Sa voix était lourde de sommeil, mais elle ne pouvait retarder cette conversation plus longtemps.

« Nous avons un problème, » commença-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Le nouveau bidule que tu conçois pour la Porte des étoiles ? »

« Non. Jack… Je suis enceinte, encore. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit. « Super. » Roulant sur lui-même, il descendit sa tête sur son ventre. Sam soupira d'amusement alors qu'il commençait une conversation, « Hé, gamin, c'est papa… »

oOo

The end

Et ils vécurent heureux… (Ruth)


End file.
